halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Meat and Taters
= Messages = PLEASE LEAVE YOUR MESSAGES BELOW, THANK YOU. ---- One more thing, I really like your Halo: The Beacon series, I can't wait to read more about Varine! Does Jeremy come back alive? It was a bit cruel killing him like that... Wait a second, wouldn't Varine have seen him in the trash? Thank you very much! --Lauren Spartan177 05:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Can you tell me how to put a sign on that indicates article is not finished? Lauren Spartan177 02:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Well. The rules are perfect right now, until we get a user who does something we would be against but couldn't think to put it on the list.... Anyway, I have the Judgment System up and ready. If you want you can read over it and tell me what you think. And yes, the Rules should be Protected, and so should the Judgment System. In fact, Anything we create with Halo Legends at the beginning, should be protected, so if you create something with it, remember to protect it. What do you think of the new skin? -- Hey, I wanted to make sure you knew; if we get more members and you think it's time for a new Guardian, don't give them Bureaucratic rights. Just give them Admin and Rollback. That way if they turn on the community we can just take the Adminship away from them and choose a new one. -- Thanks. It took a long time to get it this way. I didn't know if you'd agree with it since you weren't on when I was creating it. Anyway, where were you all this time? -- I wouldn't, it probably would be worse than when you left it. Also, can you go to our IRC channel; #halo-legends , I am trying to get it working properly and I may need your help. -- You know, there was a good point. We don't have an explanation of the wiki...-- Eh. heh... I can try..... Lets see... How to start it..... Um..... Hm..... I know! wait... no that won't work..... hmmm.... -- The people at the Club Penguin Wiki are idiots. They have like 24 admins and almost all of them are Bureaucrats. -- I'm trying to get the new skin to work, what do you think of it now? I can't see the changes I want yet so...- Well, the red text made it difficult to see links, and users weren't able to tell if the link had anything in it. So I am trying a new Cyan color scheme. Try one of these options depending on what your using to see the new skin: Note: After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. * Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. * Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. * Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences * Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. * Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 -- Lulz I love it how I'm the hypocritical, evil, monstrous, corrupt, baby eater of a administrator on Halo Fanon, according to you, but on here for no reason within your rules, no warning, you ban me. If I'm corrupt, evil, lying etc etc etc, for following the rules, what does that make you, the one who ignores your own rules (uh, Halo Fanon's rules actually) and does what he wants with the rules? Ajax 013 20:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Despite you having quarrels with this user on another wiki, please don't ban people just for not liking them. Unless they break a rule on the actual Halo Legends wikia, they should not be in danger of being banned. ::[[User:Regal One Four|'Regal One Four']] [[User talk:Regal One Four|'''COM]]' :::Don't worry. He wasn't in on the joke. He takes things real seriously. -- Lulz It makes me laugh. You've resorted to childish abuse of your power to attempt to prove me to me, a rule abiding admin and user, that your are just a child who abuses his power for his own self amusement. Snapatchu knowingly ban dodged, a bannable offence on both wikias. All this act as proven to me is, your just immature and can't follow the rules of either wikia. Though something I'm sure that will amuse you is, when asked about it on IRC, Snapatchu immediately dispensed no time in laying the blame of all this power abuse onto you. Ajax 013 04:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :o) Nice to see ya! EliteMaster117 17:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I was busy with other matters. EliteMaster117 03:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) What? I'm not a buddy? You can't froget the radically outspoken me. :P Fair 'nough. You have a good day. Hey. Hyper Zergling 02:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I am on your side..... I can't believe what Roger did. Arse. Almost everyone can be forgave, and forgive. ALMOST! (EM points to CT.) Picture Question Could you color a M90 CAWS snow camo colors ? I am making an article for the M90 CAWS/Snow Variant, and I dont think I should just use a regular pic. Yay, thank you ! Partner Request I'd be glad to help Stephen, I am going to have ALOT of spare time soon. Sounds good to me =D Baseless_Infinit A person named Baseless_Infinit came into the IRC this morning, and said he/she would like to speak with you. I was told to realy this to you. I think its Jesse... Get on the IRC please !!!! :'( New to Halo: Legends I wasn't sure about some of the rules. I wanted to make a story for SPARTAN F71 (one of the characters from your '''Halo: The Beacon' story) and I didn't know if I needed to ask you if I could. And it would also be helpful if you could explain to me the rules for making a new post/story. Thanks in advance. IRC Dillema Nope not working for me. Doing stuff on NationStates mostly. RE:Problems Whilst I do understand your being upset, you must understand that I was absent when Joshie was banned. I had told S-118 to go over the issue with you before doing anything irrational. Apparently he did not want to wait for you. He became a solitary Guardian when he decided to ban Joshie on his own. He still doesn't understand that every Guardian needs to agree on an issue before something is enacted. There is no majority vote. It must be unanimous. We obviously need to make this more clear to potential Guardians... I will un-ban Joshie, but there are still greater problems on hand. We must prepare for a trial, and to do so, we must get the entire community involved. Let everyone know what is happening. We will not all be on at the same time, so we cannot do it "entirely" on IRC. I must go now so await further information from me regarding this issue. -- Hi, It's me, Lauren Spartan177, just saying hi, haven't spoken in a while, of course, I've been pretty busy with school starting 'n' all. Anyway, I read more on the Beacon 2, sound'n good! TTYL Hey Hey there. As a result of certain family member...I hate my brother... Anyway, as a result of a bunch of things, my time on the IRC and Wiki as a whole will be extremely limited. If I'm ever vitally needed, E-mail me, and I'll do what I can to help out as soon as I can. Dude, Ignore Joshie. He's an ass. Anyway, join Facebook. =P xD. Right? yo dude, if you could tell me when you're gona be on IRC next it'd be great. Dude, could u get on Irc for a moment? Question I have a question, when you get the chance can you message me? Thank you. Thanks, but nothing any more, I asked Jesse, nothing can be done unfortunantly. Thanks for getting back to me though, I appreciate it. Alright, well let me know when you get back, :) My thoughts Dear Stephen, I know we didn't get on at the best, and at the worst of times...Well. I would just like to say these few things: You are doing an outstandly brave, and wonderful thing. I would not have the guts to do that, but, believe me, of you hadn't done it, you would have regretted it forever. I am sorry for your loss, and believe me when I say, I am. Please keep headstrong, and remember that everyone wants you to come back, me included. I'm gonna wrap this up. But. Thinking and Praying for you, Yours Fraternally, Joshua. There's nothing to forgive. I was never mad at you, nor would I ever get mad at you. I understood that it was a bad time for you. That is why I left. I wouldn't forsake our friendship for anything. I know I am serious allot of the time, but it is to keep everyone in balance. Should I loosen up while everyone else is loose something negative can happen. Not always, but there are those times it does. Truthfully, I tell people about my problems and explain things that I have done so others would not make the same mistakes. There are times I should leave people to their problems and pains, but I naturally want to help them. I want to help so much that I would rather suffer than have anyone else suffer. I would take the pain of the world if I could, but instead I can only watch from a distance and give advise that might have positive effects and others that are taken the wrong way. The other day I left when perhaps I should have stayed. I'll never know, but I believe I'm the one who should apologize. I should be more caring about others problems and I know it. My problems are just an excuse not to be caring, and I have allowed it to change who I really am. I am just another excuse. I'm sorry I'm not the trust worthy caring person I should be. I know one thing is for sure. Your a whole lot stronger than I am by far. I doubt I could handle my fathers death with such courage. I know your father will be proud of you, if he isn't already. Your going to go far. There's no doubt about it. I'm always going to be here if you need me. -- Hey Hey, are you back to editing now? Well, I see that 118 has started editing the beacon2, if y'all need some SPARTAN characters, feel free to use my SPARTAN Rogues! Fantastic Drawing program Hey Stephen! You use MS Paint to draw your weapons don't you? Wow. I don't even know how you manage to create images like those with a program as clumsy as Paint. I use a program called Inkscape, its simple, easy to use, effective and best of all it's free! Trust me, it'll make such a difference. Stephen, Stephen, I just looked at your journal... I am so sorry your father died. Honestly, and I'm terribly sorry life has been giving you hell lately, I'm glad that you are taking your place like a mature person should, again, I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know, and if you need to talk I'm here, I don't know what it's like to loose a father, but I do know what it's like to loose someone like a father. I know what it's like to loose a twin. I'll keep you in my prayers, God has you Stephen, let me know if you ever want me to pray for anything, I'm here, Vote! An Old Friend http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Halo:_The_Beacon#great_story Colass...he is back. Hello! Meat and Taters! As you may not know, i am a friend of 177. I set up an account "Aaron Spartan 212", but was informed the tag "212" was taken. I have now set up this account to combat this problem. I wrote "Halo: The Titan Spartans" and "Col. Aaron Savage" as 212. If possible, i would like to have everyone know that they were written by me. Thanks for the help. I look forward to talk to you soon. Sincerely, Aaron thank you dear Stephen... i haven't been around for a while sop i didn't know that you had been thrown out of halo fannon as well as gruntapidia you helped me out once... possibly more and for that i thank you. Colass 21:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) GR! Something is wrong with my computer, and the IRC is slower than hell, srry, it's 1:30 am where i am, what 'bout you? Thanks For adding the rest of your poem to my page. Forgot to do it =/ *hugs you tight* Oi When you gave LS177 bureaucrat stats, did you skip someone higher up on the chain of command? Sure, I'm a pain in the ass, but thats what makes me me. Hey. Am I a true Guardian? --Yes you are Lauren. I‘m Begging You Please go to the hospital Stephen ! I know you want to be here in case anything happens, but if there is any chance that they can make you better, you should go ! I don't want you to die. I've already had the person I loved most on this Earth depart for the afterlife, I couldn't bear it if someone I love more did the same. If you died I'd be crushed, smashed, left alone to rot. I couldn't move along like you want me too. I love you more than anything on this Earth, please, just go. Amber and Ethan might not exist if you don't. Right now I feel so terrible, I cried myself to sleep last night when this damn computer wouldn't work. I tried and tried but it wouldn't connect. It was as if someone was toying with me. By the time it worked you weren't online. Nobody was. And I gave up. But I don't want you to give up, you said you'd keep fighting until you'd get better. And despite being afraid of hospitals, think of it as just another battle in the war. If you win that one, you could win everything. I love you, please just go. Its all I'll ever ask of you again. Picking up where she left off, pneumonia? Dude, seriously? That's cancer, you need help, and you need it fast. I know we don't get on well at all, but, no one deserves to die, no one, and if you died, there'd be an echo in all of us. Get help. Please, not for Eve, not for me, but for yourself. Praying for you, Joshua(Talk) 15:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ...Joshie, you ARE an idiot. pneumonia is the build up of fluid in the lungs, not a growing of excess cells which is Cancer. -_- Liam, Joshie is trying to help, not that I am choosing sides or anything. We should be worried for Stephen, and cease petty squabbling. Do you comprehend ? Meh, I got it mixed up with Leukemia, and Eve's right, either fuck off, or say something nice. Joshua(Talk) 07:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ^_^ YAYZ !!!! It is epic, I will make an article for it like, right now >_> Seriously dude, wtf Falling Man is a nickname I've used for years. Seriously, what's your problem? --Do not insult me. 05:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Snap told me what happened. And, if I could, I would like to be the first to say that that particular FallingMan is a fucking dick. I would never, ever say that about someone's father, especially one who died. I'm sorry for your loss, truly. I heard about it a while ago on Halo Fanon. I also heard that Halo Legends was... not a great place to be. I decided to come check it out myself and use an old nickname. Falling Man was given to me by my Christian friends when I became an Atheist. I understand your pain. Truly, I do. If you want to talk, I'd be happy to. Just lay off me. I never said those things, and if I had the chance, I would love to have a go at that FallingMan myself. --Do not insult me. 06:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ?!?!?! WAHT the fuck has happened to all my works my letters and other pages got deleted and i never even got told about it! its athena32 hes being abusive and mean to me and how do i get my articles back!?!? THIS IS SO UNFAIR --FallingMan 22:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! Can you please do something about ODST Joshie? He's harassing me over my new article talk page, Talk:Random Awesome Studios. He's getting to be pain. I'm not saying he should be booted but please just give him a verbal threat or something. It's harassment. --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 19:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 14:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) If it isn't too much to ask. Can you make it so that only registered users can edit my Random Awesome Studios page? I'd appreciate it! --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 15:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Banned I know you can't ban me on the wiki for things i do on the IRC you can only ban me on the irc. also you cant ban me for such a long period of time without more warnings than that. unban me on the wiki or i'll take this higher ---fallingMan Yeah he can, they do it all the time on Halopedia, why not do it here? --Tyrone Don't make me tear it up, I'm not afraid to shake things up! 14:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ... and why was FallingMan banned? Hello Hey, it's been a while since I talked to you. I was telling you that it sucks to not have you on Halo Fanon wiki. Things are going alright for me, except I've been used as a not-to-follow example TWICE on this newly created article. It really sucks. Hyper Zergling 03:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I know, I just felt like sharing the information. Random, but I recognize the word in your signature as "love". Hyper Zergling 03:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I need you to delete the spartan pic. Please.--DREADHEAD613 23:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) What up with #halo-legends ??? Did you put #halo-legends on +i last night because its invite only now, and don't blame me I wasn't there >.> Unfair Blocking You block users on this wikia unfairly because they are not logged on or they just don't comply to your wishes. I have read through that about you! --Brenda Young 18:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ummm He claimed he only made one edit and got banned unfairly. Maybe I was played. _____________________ And I beg you, don't please don't ban me. Besides, I just wondered. --Brenda Young 23:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok, now I see. I would love you to become active on this wikia: http://germanian-empire.wikia.com/wiki/Germanian_Empire_Wiki. Vote Please! Absolutely Unnaceptable The bans you are placing on users as well as the unjustifiable comments you leave with them are absolutely unacceptable. It must stop immediately and I would prefer if you apologized to both -Ascension- as well as ODST Joshie. I don't care what your defense is it gives you no right to ban like that. The community are the ones who are supposed to decide whether or not to ban a user remember? In defense of further users of the wiki I am changing the rules on wiki/IRC banning. The IRC no longer has any effect on the wiki, and as such what ever the user does on the IRC cannot be banned for on the wiki unless they themselves create an article or comment which focuses on flaming in all aspects of the meaning. -- lulz ragequit + kissass = fail :P and ajax guns are pretty fugly you're on ignore now First off: that's not a rage quit. Learn what it actually means before you call it. Second: Then explain to me why Ajax's pics leave me in awe while yours leave me in... something else. Here's a cold, hard fact for you to chew on: Ajax's pics are very good, no matter what our personal opinion of him may be. My personal opinion of his art is that it's superior to yours. And now: ragequit is lulzy kissing ajax's ass to gain a little respect on HF is also lulzy ;) First: Already dealt with the first line. Second: I don't like Ajax. If I had my way he'd have his ops removed. But I don't. So in conclusion: Learn your internet vocabulary and don't be afraid to admit when something you do is inferior to something else. --Do not insult me. 23:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately for you, I have not committed a single bannable offense, and I do have the right of free speech. I do not do Ajax's bidding. You might want to believe that, but reality ultimately proves you wrong. You tell me I should write better fan fiction on HF? My story is winning 4-1-1-1-1 in the Annual awards. You want proof? That is most easily given. "Now don't message me again." You just basically told me not to do Ajax's bidding. Why should I do yours? --Do not insult me. 00:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't do his bidding, unless he asks and I feel like it. In fact I only do as he asks if I judge it to be fair and non-insulting to people. I don't do it to "kiss ass". As for being petty, I do believe you're the one who started this. --Do not insult me. 00:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Musta done both. --Do not insult me. 04:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I saw the logs and, frankly, I didn't see anyone continuing but you. When there's is a near universal consensus on something then the only one provoking and furthering the argument is the minority. Which is good in some cases, and bad in others. --Do not insult me. 04:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Heh. I can see you're very keen on ending this. --Do not insult me. 05:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Stephen... I want every single thing Jesse did undone. I never deleted ANYTHING of yours and if its not back by the time you see this your in for it. Meh Wierd Got a legitimate reason for changing your mind in the space of about 2 minutes? You said I could...you said my weapon was like a SCAR-H. I agreed and said yours was like a TAR-21...and left after you tried to provoke an argument. And this made you change your mind? Lol. You're bonkers. Whatever. Oh, and they're not ragequits, its me leaving before you make the conversation degenerate to pointless bickering. Oh my Owned. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 19:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow... You think he was owned since he was deopped from a small wiki that nobody knows about... Yeah... He was totally owned. Honestly, he couldn't care less about his administrative powers. Pathetic. --Tyrone The mastermind would like to speak! 00:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I second that notion. Fail Wikia is fail. Have fun editing bad uncanon stories and not getting noticed for any of it. I'll be enjoying my life. If you guys, didn't notice. I don't edit here. :) MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 09:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC)